percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Brady Hawkmoor
Brady Hawkmoor is a Legacy of an unknown Roman god or goddess, as well as the son of Jonathan and Mary Hawkmoor. He's often called the Dead-Last by those in Camp Jupiter for his lack of actual fighting abilities and his peaceful nature, which makes him almost useless at most Camp activities. History Early life There's not so much to say about Brady's earlier life at all; he had a common childhood, and since his divine blood isn't as strong as ordinary demigods, had little to no contact with mythology at all. He was born at Kansas and lived there almost his entire life, son of Jonathan and Mary Hawkmoor, two farmers. Since his first days, Brady has always liked two things -- mythology and learning new things --, and dreamed about becoming part of the myths he'd read about Hercules, Jason, Perseus, and other great heroes of old. A dream which came to be truth, at least for a while, when the goddess Lupa summoned him to the Wolf House in a dream. Brady didn't know what to do at first, unsure about his dream. Knowing it wasn't just a dream, however, at the third day the boy decided to leave without telling his parents since they wouldn't understand him, after his first true contact with monsters: three big wolves, which he would latter find out having been sent by Lupa as a proof, attacked his house, but didn't do anything to him or his parents. It was enough to convince Brady about leaving, and so he did. Current age Exactly six years after joining Camp Jupiter, now at 22, Brady is known as the Dead-Last of Camp Jupiter for his lack of prowess in battle and seemingly useless skills, which most see as coward abilities. Most of time he'll just ignore everyone, but sometimes can pull out some pranks in retaliation when pushed too far. But then something unexpected happened: he was given a quest by the Augur of Camp Jupiter, which he's currently on. Personality Appearance Relationships Abilities and Items General Abilities= ADHD: Brady's supernatural alertness and keen senses that keep him ready for, and alive, in battle. It also lets him analyze his opponents fighting style as well as pick up minor details about an opponent, such as where their muscles tense so he can tell which direction they'll attack from. This is one general trait of demigods and legacies. Dyslexia: Brady's brain is "hard-wired" for reading Latin instead of other languages. This, along with ADHD, is a trait common to most demigods. Fighting Skills: Brady has little to no actual fighting skills, which often makes him useless at most Camp activities, rendering him the Dead-Last nickname. Despite that, he's good enough with his bronze daggers to hold some minor enemies back, but most of the time it's not enough for him to defeat his foes. High Durability: He's not such a good fighter, however Brady has more than once shown durability and stamina over the ordinary. This, alongside his seemingly unstoppable willpower, often allows him to overcome harsh trainings and beatings. Stealth: Perhaps his most developed skill, Brady is very good at stealth. He's been known for sneaking into and out places without anyone noticing him, and with his daggers at reach can become a fairly dangerous enemy by delivering surprisingly accurate sneak attacks. Climbing: Another of Brady's most known abilities is to climb places very quickly, which he often uses to overcome high obstacles with ease. Sense of Balance: Brady has a very good sense of balance, allowing him to pass through strait spaces, easily climb high places and keep balance on slippery surfaces. Subsistence Skills: Despite not being a capable warrior, Brady does possess some knowledge on various different non-combat skills, such as herbology, farming, fishing, cooking, smithing, mining, crafting, construction and hunting, which makes him very good at survival activities. Keen Intellect: Although he's not a genius, Brady has a clever mind and is a very smart person. His lack of fighting skills and physical prowess means he have to often trust in his intelligence rather than raw power. He has a lot of knowledge about history and Greek/Roman mythology, as well as other mythologies to a lesser degree. |-|Legacy Abilities= He has no known Legacy/Demigod abilities. |-|Items= Brady has two common bronze daggers which he's smithed a few weeks before joining Camp Jupiter, and often uses them to sneak over people and monsters and deliver surprise attacks to them. Trivia Category:Legacy Category:Camp Jupiter Category:Unclaimed